Jargon
To save typing out complete words gamers often use various jargon to communicate, they may be abbreviations, acronyms or just made up words. Game Elements * Buff A beneficial spell * DD Direct Damage * Debuff A negative spell * Dot'' Damage over time * 'Hot Heal over time * 'Inc Incoming enemies * '''PvE Player vs Environment * PvP Player vs Player * RvR Realm vs Realm * Pull The act of drawing creatures away from their starting location * Kite To attack a creature and run away from it, keeping it at distance, turning to shoot it occasionally, method used to keep it busy or whittle its health down * Zerg Overwhelm with sheer numbers * Add Additions to a battle * Wipe When all your group dies * Pat A NPC patrol * Mobs PvE creatures * Re/Spawn When a creature reappears after a period of time after it's death * XP Experience * RP Realm Points * BP Bounty Points * DF Darkness Falls * ML Master Level * CL Champion Level * TOA Trials of Atlantis * Cata Catacombs * DR Darkness Rising * SI Shrouded Isles * LotM Labyrinth of the Minotaur Players/Characters * DPS Damage Per Second, damage dealing class * Newbie/Noob A new player, often used as an insult * Ninja Someone who takes something and leaves * Tank A leading player who focuses attacks on him * Twink Someone who has received benefits from higher levelled characters, often used as a derogatory term as someone who needs benefits to replace skill. General Chat * AFK – Away From Keyboard * OOM – I am Out of Mana * K or KK – OK * R''' – Ready * '''Ding! – I just gained a level * Grats/Gz/Gtz/cg etc – Congratulations * TY / THX – Thank You * LOL – Laugh Out Loud * TBH – To Be Honest * BTW – By The Way * FTW – For the Win. Generally preceded by whatever just saved the situation ie "Rogue tanking FTW" * WTB – Want To Buy * WTS – Want To Sell * NVM/NM – Never Mind * IMO / IMHO – In My Opinion / In My Humble Opinion * IIRC – If I Remember Correctly * PMSL – Peeing My Self Laughing * ROFL – Rolling On the Floor Laughing * LMAO – Laugh my {posterior} Off * WC – Wrong Chat * QQ – crying ('QQ' looks like a pair of crying eyes) * PewPew – Used to denote damage dealing. Used in the phrase "Less QQ, more PewPew" * NN/GN – Night Night * WD – Well Done * CYA – See you later * BIO – I need to visit the lavatory * BRB – Be Right Back * GFI – Go For It * L2P – Learn to Play * Nerf – To dramatically reduce (eg "I see they're nerfing Warlocks again in the next patch.") * Buff - To slightly increase (eg "I see they're buffing Bonedancers again in the next patch.") Also the opposite of "debuff", see above * Imba – Imbalance * OP – Overpowered * DC – Disconnected